


Drabble of the Love Square

by SpicyCookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s), love square, miraculous ladybug drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCookie/pseuds/SpicyCookie
Summary: Basically some fun little stories about your favorite people who are in love with each other but don't know it. It'll have basically anything for everyone. It'll be lots of cute and fluffy stuff, maybe even an occasional angsty chapter... who knows? It all depends on how you like these. (And if you want some AU's, you can request it and I might do it!)





	1. Chapter 1

Marichat

“...Princess?”

“Yes, Kitty?” Marinette scratches a couple more words on her paper and turns around in her little computer chair, facing her bed. Chat Noir casually hangs half of his body off of her bed, blowing at a couple golden locks of hair. She smiles slightly and rests her head down.

“What are you doing?” He asks curiously.

She giggles, “Homework, like you should be doing.”

“Ah,” he groans,” but that’s so boring and sometimes that seems like it’s all I do. I don’t wanna.”

Marinette smirks, “Then what do you want to do?” She glances outside. “It’s already dark out. Don’t you think you should be getting home?”

“Nah, I don’t want to go home; I want to hang out here with you.”

“You just don’t want to do anything with any kind of responsibility.” She jokes, rolling her eyes.

“Guilty as charged.” He says, putting his arms out in a ‘I surrender!’ position. He rolls off of the bed and lands on his feet, grinning mischievously. “Marinette, read me something.”

“What do you want me to read?” Laughing, she walks over to Chat Noir and gently starts brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I don’t know… particle physics?” He answers sheepishly, shrugging.

“Do you need,” she giggles, “to study?”

“Well, actually, kind of…”

"Here,” she backs away and begins quietly stepping down the steps, “follow me. I have a better idea.”

Chat Noir perks up more and eagerly follows her down the stairs.

The bakery is dark, the only light from the lamp outdoors. Their hands coarse over the bars of the stairs, making small pattering sounds with it. Marinette puts her hands out in front of her, trying to catch any platforms that may be in front of her. Finally, she arrives at a counter, where a dozen batches of cookies sit in containers, waiting to be taken the next day. Chat Noir’s eyes light up in excitement, barely hidden. Marinette quickly shushes him, smiling a little at his silliness, and ushers him back up to her room.

“Cookies!” She says happily, sitting in the middle of the room. “Make yourself at home.”

“Don't mind if I do~” He sits down cross-legged by her and picks up a chocolate chip cookie, eating it in one bite, smearing chocolate on the side of his mouth.

“Silly kitty, always getting stuff all over your face.” She wipes it off with her thumb, making him smile.

“What can I say? I’m a messy cat.” He nuzzles up on her, then lies his head on her lap, looking starry eyed up at Marinette.

She begins to pet his hair. “And you’re my messy cat.”

The night gets later but Chat Noir doesn’t leave. Closing onto midnight, the beep of Chat Noir’s miraculous is what makes him wake up from his sudden nap.

He kisses Marinette lightly on her head, her sleeping form slumped over the empty space of where Chat Noir once was. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess. Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow…”

Climbing up to her balcony, he looks fondly off at his princess and jumps off to his large and empty home.


	2. Ladrien

Ladrien

Her dark hair, her blue bell eyes… When will I be able to tell her my feelings? I can’t keep it hidden for much longer; sometimes I feel like it’ll burst when I’m with her as Chat Noir, and she’ll only push me away. Ladybug, I love you. I must tell you soon.

“Ugh, Adrien, what are you thinking about?” Plagg groans outwardly and shoves a large piece of cheese into his mouth, making large smacking sounds with it.

I sigh and roll my eyes at my obnoxious kwami, “Ladybug, of course. I was debating on whether I should tell her how I feel today.”

“BLAH! It’s not going to be like when you tried writing that poem to her, is it? ‘Cause if it is, you can count me out.”

“Come on, Plagg…” I sit up on my bed and look around my room, squinting, hoping that something will come up to me. It won’t be like last time. I won’t let it. “You’ve got to help me.”

Plagg squints at me and floats off my bed, facing me. “Hm… I don’t know... I think you’re on your own for this one. Good luck! And make sure you bring me some camembert.” He sighs happily and lies back on my bed.

“Fine, I guess I can do this on my own.”

I turn around and face the window, where I can look out at the sky. The clouds move to the right in little white wisps, creating a sense of calm. Suddenly, a streak of red passes through the sky, moving at the speed of sound.

“I guess it’s now or never, and with the speed she’s going at, it looks like I’ll have to transform.” I grin mischievously and glance at the kwami. “Plagg, transform me!”

~

She stands in the park, overlooking the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, partners in crime. Close friends, always there when needed. A slight frown floats over her features, pondering her situation with him. Wondering where he is, wondering what he’s doing and how he’s feeling. Is he overwhelmed with anything right now? She would be there for him if she could. If she only knew where he was.

~

I detransform, close to the park where Ladybug now stands. No akuma battle it seems. She must be on patrol. Her head is down, and her shoulders are slouched… What is she thinking about? Is right now really the time to be telling her how her feels? This could change everything about our relationship, even though in my civilian form we don’t as much of a connection. What if… what if she doesn’t accept my feelings?  
Ladybug picks up her head and turns slightly, looking in my direction. Her mouth forms into a slight ‘oh’, as if she’s surprised to find me there. But of course she is. Why would she expect to see me here, as quiet as a mouse?

“Adrien?” She asks quietly, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, um… I just wanted to say hi.”

Her face grows slightly pink, and she looks down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

“Is it a bad time? I can leave if you want me to.”

“No!” She chuckles nervously, “You’re fine, Adrien. Really, you’re fine. Its, uh, good to see you.”

I grin, taking a couple steps forward. “I brought you a flower. With how you looked a moment ago, I think you might need it.” From behind my back, I take out a daisy, beautiful as the day sky. “I saw it and thought of you, with how you both seem to radiate happiness and joy.”

Her smile grows while her color deepens, “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

I step even closer, to where I could touch her. I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, and place the flower there. Stepping away, I tilt my head and smile. “There, I think that looks great.”

I stop for a moment, my heart beginning to pound harder. This may be my chance to tell her. She’s right here, we’re alone… Come on, Adrien, you can do this! What would Chat Noir do?

“Ladybug, please, if I am to say what I am wanting to say, you have to promise me that…” I coarse my fingers through my hair in anxiety, “that this won’t change how you see me, in your eyes, and that I am not intruding upon you. Can you tell me that, Ladybug?”

Her blue eyes look up at me, her face full of surprise once again, “Of course, Adrien. You can tell me anything, and you will never intrude upon me. What is it?”

My breathing and body shaky, I quickly grab her hands and pull them towards my chest, to where she’s closer to me. I look down at her, staring into her eyes, and with a shaky smile, say, “Ladybug… I…” I close my eyes tightly, “I love you, Ladybug, and I have loved you for as long as I’ve known. You are my inspiration, my star to gaze upon. You are my hope, and my dreams. I love you, Ladybug.” I open my eyes, fluttering my eyelashes quickly out of embarrassment. “I love you!”  
Face red, I release her hands and let the heat crawl up my neck. “That… That was what I wanting to tell you.”

A moment of silence passes, the only sound is the blowing wind. Then there’s a footstep, and another… Suddenly, her hand is upon my cheek, and she guides my face towards hers. “Adrien Agreste.” I glance at her, and see that she no longer is flustered, unknowing of what she may do, and is now confident in her movements. “I have also loved you for as long as I’ve known.”

I grin widely, my joy soaring. A laugh escapes me, causing her to laugh. The two of us giggle together, leaning against one another in complete happiness. I grab her hands and pull her closer to me, closing her into my embrace.

“Ladybug,” I sigh, “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it was too short, but I hope you liked it! I don't have a lot of experience writing romantic stories, so I hope I did good enough of a job. I don't know who I will do next. LadyNoir or Adrinette? We'll just have to see, I guess!


End file.
